


Caraphernelia

by Shipshipship



Series: Caraphernelia [1]
Category: Perrentes, Pierce the Veil
Genre: M/M, Perrentes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipshipship/pseuds/Shipshipship





	Caraphernelia

"Miiiiiiiiiiikkkeeey!", Vic yelled at me as he rushed out of my room to meet the rest of the band members for the pre-Collide With the Sky tour meeting.  
"Where's Tone?", I asked nonchalantly, searching for his car outside.  
"He just texted, he's on his way. Him and Beau got into a fight since their schedules conflict, so Beau left him.", as Vic said that last part I tried hiding the smile that started to form.  
A few minutes later Vic, me and Jaime all laid out on the couch waiting for Tony as we heard the car door slam, sounding loud enough to snap them out of their bordem. Tony came in, eyes red and puffy from crying, as he slammed his luggage down and fell to the couch. The house went silent as Tony held back his tears, "He-he said he's going back t-to Frank.", Tony stuttered, and failing at keeping his tears back.  
"Frank Iero? That fucking twat is leaving you for a married man! With children?", I yelled and slumped back into my seat quieting down. Vic shot me a look telling me to shut-up. Our tour manager walked in, saving me from embaressment. He handed us our schedules and we headed our on tour. We met up with the others bands on the tour with us, Sleeping with Sirens, which is the band Vic's boyfriend sings for, Woe Is Me, A Day to Remember, and Asking Alexandria. Bless the Fall was scheduled to play, but I guess it's a good thing they had to pull out. As we all loaded onto our buses Vic said he'd be staying in the SWS bus for the night since he and Kellin hadn't been able to see each other much since their schedules were booked with press meetings and practice.  
We waved good-bye to Vic and loaded up on the bus for weeks on the road. I sighed as I plopped down on my fairly large bed. I pulled out my ipod touch and stowed away the rest of my shit. I pulled off my tight jeans and shirt and slide into bed putting the earphones in and drifting off into sleep while listening to 'King For a Day'.  
I awoke around three in the morning to feet shuffling around. I pulled the privacy curtian back and looked out to see Tony in his red ninja turtles pj's raiding the fridge. I smiled to myself because of how cute he looked. I just want to hold him in my arms and tell him everything is going to be okay. I pulled myself out of bed and into the kitchen pulling out my special bottle of whiskey as Tony the turtle just stared at me in wonder, "This is the best shit ever.", I said sitting in the couch and motioning for him to join me.  
He said next to me cross legged staring at the bottle in wonder. I held it up to my lips and took the biggest swig I could as Tony just laughed, "Whaaaat? They don't call me whiskey hands for nothing.", I smirked, handing the bottle over to him. He took it and I swear he downed nearly half the bottle, "Damn turtle, gonna drink all my whiskey?", I chuckled and took a few more sips before putting the rest of it up so I'd have some left just in case.  
"Wanna watch a movie?", I asked as his face lit up and he rushed to his luggage pulling out Suicide Room and smiling as he ran back to pop it in. Within seconds something popped up on the screen, but it defenitly wasn't the movie. Two guys were grinding on each other but I couldn't get a good look our their faces until the smaller tattooed boy moaned 'Beau' and looked directly at the camera, my heart dropped. It was Tony.  
"T-Tony what the fuck!", I gasped as he quickly turned it off.  
"I uhm, I'm sorry. I thought this was Suicide Room.", he mumbled obviously embaressed. I sat there pissed, more at the fact that Beau was touching Tony, pleasuring him the way I should. I didn't say anything so he kept talking, "Beau wanted to make one the last time he went on tour so that way he could remember it...", he softly spoke leaning his head down.  
"I uh..I'm uhm, I'm gonna go to bed.", I stuttered rushing back to my bunk and closing the curtain.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Tony's POV  
I sat on the couch still embaressed from knowing Mike saw me doing that. I pulled the dvd out and broke it up wondering what happened to my Suicide Room. Oh well. I pulled out a bottle of vodka and mixed all my monster in with the vodka. "This should be interesting.", I muttered to myself chugging most of the bottle within ten seconds and set it down resting my head on the couch. I thought back to what happened today and pulled out the phone checking it for anything from Beau, but of course there was nothing except a text from Mike from early this morning stating, "We need to talk.", I thought back to earlier, not once to Mike mentioned needing to talk. I laid my phone down and took a few more swings and stubbled over to my bunk, fuck, it was the top bunk. I tried pulling myself up and failed misreably so, I did the responable thing and crawled into bed with Mike. He stirred, "Hey Tones".  
"I can't get into my bed.", I slurred as Mike moved over and let me on the bunk better. I wrapped my arms around his waist out of habit as we both slipped back into dreamland, making me dream and wonder about what he needed to talk about.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Mike's POV  
My eyes fluttered open to the sound of Tony snoring on my bare chest. I smiled down at him until the realization hit me, Tony was asleep in my bed, on my bare chest, and I'm half naked. I had always dreamed of this but I knew Tony had been drinking a lot last night and I shook him awake and helped him into his bed tucking the covers over him and kissing his forehead lightly as he fell right back asleep. I looked over at the clock in the small mini kitchen, 7:00, we'd be at our first venue soon and then play our first show at eight, with a signing at nine when the show was over. I shuffled back to the bunk and passed out after grabbing a coke from the fridge.  
"Wake up bitches!", Jaime yelled pulling back our curtains and yelling. I grabbed the closest thing to me, the unopened coke, and slung it at him, barely missing him and rolling on the floor. But, the crash made Tony jump out of bed, hiting his head on his way up.  
"Fuuuuck!", Tony yelled jumping from the bunk and stumbling into me. I held him up as he walked to the couch. I decided to check the time, 7:00, we had to be dressed, ready and on stage at eight.


End file.
